Neo Romance Ondo
Neo Romance Ondo (ネオロマンス音頭) is the third theme song for Neoromance stage events that debuted at Neoromance ♥ Alamode 4. There are two versions with voice actors representing specific characters from each IP. ;Limited CD version :Kenyu Horiuchi (Oscar, Angelique) :Kazuhiko Inoue (Kazahaya, Harukanaru Tokinonakade 4) :Kentaro Ito (Yukihiro Yagisawa, Kiniro no Corda 3) :Hiroki Takahashi (Rayne, Neo Angelique) :Masaya Matsukaze (Roy Yuya Barnett, LoveφSummit) ;Special DVD version :Hideyuki Tanaka (Clavis, Angelique) :Kousuke Toriumi (Michiomi Ootomo, Harukanaru Tokinonakade 4) :Ryotaro Okiayu (Nasatya, Harukanaru Tokinonakade 4) :Yuuya Uchida (Daichi Sakaki, Kiniro no Corda 3) :Masaya Onosaka (J.D., Neo Angelique) Each voice actor says festival shouts and a character message for the audience in between lyrics. An Infini version was recorded for the BRAND NEW SUMMER event exclusive CD (2016 SUMMER VER.). Credits :Lyrics: Neo Romance Ondo Production Committee :Composition, Arrangement: Yugo Sasahara :Koei label Lyrics Kanji= :ネオロマンスは恋祭り :すべての乙女の恋祭り :聖地ヨコハマ集まれば :甘いロマンス博覧会 :しあわせいっぱい感じたら :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 :ネオロマンスは夢花火 :ドンとてっかい夢花火 :月に向かって打ち上げろ :恋のロケット スターマイン :しあわせリズムに乗りながら :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 :ネオロマンスは花畑 :華やかあざやか花畑 :お日さまサンサン カラフルに :大輪の恋よ咲き誇れ :しあわせメロディー口ずさみ :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 :ネオロマンスはパラダイス :いつでもどこでもパラダイス :宇宙の果てもつき抜けて :恋の癒しとドキドキを :しあわせハーモニー響かせて :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 :LOVE LOVE LOVE :さあ ごいっしょに :LOVE LOVE LOVE :さあ うたいましょう :LOVE LOVE LOVE　 :ほら ごいっしょに :LOVE LOVE LOVE :さあ おどりましょう :ネオロマンスは虹の橋 :心と心をつなぐ橋 :世界平和も夢じゃない :地球まわすは恋心 :しあわせその手に手拍子を :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 :ネオロマンスは恋祭り :すべての乙女の恋祭り :聖地ヨコハマ アニバーサリー :恋の宴は終わらない :しあわせ音頭に身を任せ :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 :歌え 歌え 恋せよ乙女 :踊れ 踊れ 恋せよ乙女 |-|Romaji= :neoromance wa koi matsuri :subete no otome no koi matsuri :seichi yokohama atsumareba :amai romance hakurankai :shiawase ippai kanjitara :odore odore koiseyo otome :neoromance wa yume hanabi :don to tekkai yume hanabi :tsuki ni mukatte uchiagero :koi no rokketo sutaamain :shiawase rizumu ni norinagara :odore odore koiseyo otome :neoromance wa hanabatake :hanayaka azayaka hanabatake :ohisama sansan karafuru ni :tairin no koi yo saki-hokore :shiawase merodi kuchizusami :odore odore koiseyo otome :neoromance wa paradisu :itsudemo dokodemo paradisu :uchuu no hate mo tsuki-nukete :koi no iyashi to dokidoki wo :shiawase haamonii hibikikasete :odore odore koiseyo otome :LOVE LOVE LOVE :saa goisshoni :LOVE LOVE LOVE :saa utaimashou :LOVE LOVE LOVE　 :hora goisshoni :LOVE LOVE LOVE :saa odorimashou :neoromance wa niji no hashi :kokoro to kokoro wo tsunagu hashi :sekai heiwa mo yume jyanai :chikyu mawasu wa koigokoro :shiawase sono te ni tebyoushi wo :odore odore koiseyo otome :neoromance wa koi matsuri :subete no otome no koi matsuri :seichi yokohama anibaasarii :koi no natsu wa owaranai :shiawase ondo ni mi wo makase :odore odore koiseyo otome :utae utae koiseyo otome :odore odore koiseyo otome |-|English Translation= :Neo Romance is a festival of love :A love festival for every maiden in the world :If they gather in the sanctuary Yokohama, :they'll come to a sweet romance expo :If you feel filled with happiness, then :dance and dance, maidens in love :Neo Romance is the fireworks of dreams :Loud and ginormous fireworks of dreams :Launched towards the moon :with the rocket of love, blowing up into starmines :If you're riding on this happy rhythm, then :dance and dance, maidens in love :Neo Romance is a flower bed :A brilliant and bright flower bed :Warmed by the shiny sun and colorful, :the giant flower of love blossoms here :If you're humming to this happy melody, then :dance and dance, maidens in love :Neo Romance is paradise :A paradise anytime, anywhere :Piercing through the cosmos, :with heartbeats and the healing power of love :Let this happy harmony echo everywhere :Dance and dance, maidens in love :LOVE LOVE LOVE :All together now :LOVE LOVE LOVE :Everybody, sing along :LOVE LOVE LOVE　 :Come on, join in everyone :LOVE LOVE LOVE :Now, let's dance :Neo Romance is a rainbow bridge :A bridge that connects hearts to hearts :World peace is no longer a dream :Hearts of love make the world go round :Clap your hands to the happiness you feel :Dance and dance, maidens in love :Neo Romance is a festival of love :A love festival for every maiden in the world :It's an anniversary at the holy Yokohama :Our summer love will never end :Let your body rock to the ondo of happiness :Dance and dance, maidens in love :Sing and sing, maidens in love :Dance and dance, maidens in love External Links *Official event website, Official Youtube teaser, Official promotional video for event DVD, Official festival dance guide Category:Songs